


Heat

by Joe_Reaves



Series: After Hours [1]
Category: Primeval
Genre: First Time, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-16
Updated: 2010-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-08 23:37:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lester runs into Stephen in the gym and decides to play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heat

Stephen finished his work out and pulled his t-shirt off. He used it to wipe the sweat from his face and hair, slinging it around his neck as he headed for the showers. He was still getting used to this new, shiny building , but one thing he definitely didn't miss about the university was the gym, especially since he always ended up with an audience of hormonal students when he used it. The only people he was likely to run into here were the special forces, Abby, or very occasionally James Lester.

"Hot?" an amused voice drawled from the doorway.

He looked up to see Lester watching him. He felt himself flush at the look in the other man's eyes, feeling his cock twitch at the obvious lust there. Fuck, what was the matter with him? It was Lester for goodness' sake. He ran a hand through his hair. "Just finished my work out. The gym's empty if you want to use it."

Lester saw Stephen's reaction to him and smirked. The younger man was very attractive and he certainly wouldn't mind playing with him. "I could probably use a work out," he said, looking Stephen up and down slowly.

The flush only got worse at that and Stephen had to clear his throat before he could answer. He mentally smacked himself for being an idiot and decided to call Lester's buff. The other man was only playing games because he'd seen Stephen's initial reaction. "Really? Want me to help you with that?"

Lester stalked towards him, a wicked smile on his face, and Stephen started reconsidering his plan. Lester didn't look like he was playing any more, but there was no way Stephen was going to let him know he was uncomfortable. He didn't like backing down from a challenge.

Lester ran his fingers teasingly over Stephen's bare chest, stopping just short of the waistband of his sweatpants and resting his palm against Stephen's stomach. "Hmm, yes I think I'd enjoy that. Why don't you get on your knees and help me get 'warmed up'?" He chuckled at the hesitation on Stephen's face, pressing his thigh against the growing bulge in his sweat pants. "And don't tell me you don't want to because your body will make you a liar."

Stephen shivered. This wasn't what he'd been expecting when he'd started this game, but Lester was right – he couldn't deny that he was aroused. He'd never been one to think too much about what he was doing when it felt good. Gracefully, dropping to his knees he leaned forwards and nuzzled Lester's cock through his trousers.

Lester rested one hand on Stephen's head, carding his fingers gently through the other man's hair. He hadn't really expected him to agree; as far as he was aware Stephen was too busy lusting after his oblivious boss to even look at anyone else. He certainly wasn't going to complain though. Not when just the feeling of the other man's breath on his cock through his clothing was enough to make him harder than he'd been in a long time.

He arched his back, pushing his cock into Stephen's face. Looking around quickly he stepped back and dragged Stephen around a corner so they wouldn't be able to be seen from the security cameras that he belatedly remembered covered the entire building including the gym. Leaning back against a wall he spread his legs slightly and beckoned to the other man. "I want to feel your mouth on me." He smiled slowly, remembering the effect ordering Stephen around seemed to have. "Crawl over here and get me nice and hard and wet and then I'm going to fuck you against the wall."

Stephen bit back a moan. Fuck, this should not be this hot. It was Lester for goodness' sake. He crawled across the floor, looking up at Lester and seeing from his face that he was at least as turned on by this as Stephen was himself. And maybe just as surprised. "You're going to have to wait until we get into the changing room to fuck me, unless you carry lube around with you."

"If you insist. There are better things than talking that you could be doing with your mouth Stephen."

Stephen chuckled and reached up to tug Lester's sweatpants down. He rested the palm of his hand over the prominent bulge in the other man's underwear, rubbing against it when Lester thrust his hips forward a fraction.

"Stephen!" Lester almost growled in frustration at the pressure. It felt good but it wasn't nearly enough.

"Rush, rush, rush. Haven't you heard of foreplay?" Stephen looked up at him and smiled mischievously. Before Lester could complain again he tugged the underwear down just far enough for Lester's cock to spring free. He took it in his hand and held it as he ran his tongue all the way along the side.

Lester groaned softly and let his head fall back against the wall. He dropped one hand to rest on Stephen's head, stroking his hair softly. "Change of plans," he gasped. "Since neither of us has lube and since I really want to come in that talented mouth of yours ... Make me come and I'll take you home with me and fuck you until you can't walk straight."

Stephen grinned. "As long as you feed me so I don't pass out you can do anything you want with me."

Biting his lip to hold back another groan, Lester nodded. "Sounds like a deal."

Slowly, still looking up so he could watch Lester's face, Stephen took his cock in his mouth. He took his time, teasing the other man and drawing things out for as long as possible. He took all of Lester's cock in his mouth, deep throating him, and then slid back up to suck on the head, rubbing his tongue against the underside.

Lester tugged on his hair in frustration. "Stephen," he growled warningly.

"Something wrong?" Stephen smiled innocently at him before taking his cock back in his mouth and sucking hard. He gripped Lester's hips tightly when the other man tried to thrust into his mouth

Groaning, Lester came, his grip on Stephen's hair tightening as he did so. He was breathing heavily and his hips jerked in Stephen's hands as the other man continued to tease the sensitive flesh with his tongue. "Enough."

He pulled Stephen to his feet and kissed him slowly. "You're very good at that. I'll remember that." He smiled and reached down, squeezing Stephen gently.

Stephen groaned and thrust into his hand. "You promised to take me home and fuck me."

Lester smiled. "I did, didn't I?" He kissed him again. "Get your things and meet me in the car park. I'll cook us both dinner and then you're mine for the rest of the night." He smirked. "You'd better hope you don't end up chasing dinosaurs tomorrow."


End file.
